


Don't Ruin This On Me

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Remus thought he'd have a nice summer working for his Aunt at her bed and breakfast. Of course his friends wouldn't make it that easy for him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	Don't Ruin This On Me

Dearest Prongs,

MAYDAY! Something is wrong with Moony. He isn’t answering any of my owls! I think he must have been kidnapped! Or someone found out about his furry little problem and they took him away. We have to be brave and rescue him at once! We’ll break into Azkaban if we have to and face a million dementors. We ride at sunrise! 

Padfoot.

My darling Padfoot,

Stop being an overdramatic prat. Moony is fine and has not been snatched away by evil forces. He took a summer job in Wales at his Aunt’s inn. If your letters are being owled to his house then he probably isn’t getting them. If not then he’s ignoring you, probably because you drive him batty.

Prongs

My incorrect and Wanker of the highest order Prongs,

I do not drive Moony batty. I’m a kind and considerate friend. If anything he drives ME batty with his cute jumpers and his curly hair and his mismatched socks and his crooked smile. Now that we’ve cleared that little understanding up, let me get something straight. Remus told you about his summer job and not me? What gives? What is the address of this inn so that I might owl Moony and let him know the pain and distress he has caused me!

The most beautiful Marauder

Dear delusional best mate Padfoot,

The address is 6 Station Terrace, Lampeter. If Moony is cross when you write him then you didn’t hear that from me. He must have had a reason for not telling you, right? Anyway, I’m fine. Thanks for asking. My summer is going well so far. Already getting to work on my tan so I can be golden brown by the time school starts. That’s sure to impress Evans, eh?

The ACTUAL most beautiful Marauder

My dearest and most hurtful Moonykins,

James spilled the beans about your summer gig in Wales. I’m only a little hurt that you didn’t tell me about it. How am I supposed to keep in contact with you all summer if I don’t know where you are? I’m hurt and offended. I’m assuming you’re already coming up with some way to make this up to me. Perhaps you could buy me a pygmy puff?

Your most hurt friend, Padfoot

Padfoot,

I could have sworn I told you about it and perhaps you just weren’t listening. If I didn’t then I apologize, but I refuse to buy you a pygmy puff, because you wouldn’t take care of it and it would end up being my responsibility. I guess I’ll have to find some other way to make it up to you. Hope you’re having a good summer.

Moony

My most adorably Moonbeam,

You absolutely did not tell me about it or I would have remembered. But nice try! You’re probably right about the pygmy puff. I’m very intrigued to find out what you come up with that will be better.

As for my summer, I’m stuck in this hellhole so it’s not going great. What’s it like at the Inn? What do they have you doing? You’re only fifteen, is this even legal? Do you need to be rescued?

Your concerned friend, Padfoot

Padfoot,

No I don’t need to be rescued, I’m fine. My aunt just has me doing laundry and making beds. It’s not exactly back breaking work. I’m having a good summer although I miss you and Prongs and Wormtail. It’s just a few short months before we’ll all be back at school. I might even make enough money to buy some new robes this year.

Be safe, Pads. I worry about you being home with your family.

Moony

***

Remus was in the middle of putting the sheets up on the clothesline to dry when he noticed a commotion. There was shouting and bags being thrown as three unmistakable figures made their way towards the inn. Remus dropped the sheet he’d been in the middle of hanging and ran over.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” he asked, more than a little surprised to see his friends.

James and Sirius were in the middle of a brawl, punching and kicking at each other. Peter gave a small shrug. “We can to see you. It was Padfoot’s idea.”

Remus rubbed his forehead. “Sirius, what the hell?”

Sirius shoved James away. “You said in your letter you missed us and that you were worried. I thought you wanted us to come!”

Remus groaned. “Bloody hell, Pads, just because I miss you doesn’t mean you have to show up like this.”

Sirius pressed his lips together and the hurt expression on his face was undeniable. “I thought you’d be happy to see us.”

“I am…” Remus said, hating when Sirius was upset. Not when he was in a fit of dramatics, like Sirius was want to do, but when he was truly upset. “I just was caught off guard, that’s all.”

“Oh Moony!” Sirius cried out, flinging his arms around Remus.

Remus sighed and hugged his friend back. “How did you even get here?”

“We took a portkey from my house,” James explained, picking up his things from where they’d been tossed during the fight with Sirius. “We weren’t sure if the floo was connected to the Inn.”

Remus untangled himself from Sirius’ limbs, who was still clinging to him, and stepped away. “I don’t know where you lot think you’re going to be staying,” he said, shoving Sirius away when he tried to put his arms back around Remus. Sirius pouted his lips in response.

“That’s okay!” James said, waving it off. “My parents booked us a room for the summer. There’s two beds so we figured we could either magic up another one of someone could stay with you.”

“I volunteer to stay with Remus!” Sirius said, slinging his arm around Remus’ shoulders.

Remus rolled his eyes. “I sleep in with my aunt.”

“Then we’ll just magic the beds a little bigger and you can bunk in with us!” Sirius said, clapping Remus on the back. “It’ll be just like at school. The four Marauders having an exciting adventure in Wales.”

Remus sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. There was no way he was getting out of this. “Sounds like fun,” he said, his voice strained.

***

After they all got settled into their room, Peter and Sirius went to go find food. Remus sat on the bed Sirius had claimed for the two of them while James unpacked some of his things. “Sorry about all this,” he said to Remus, adjusting his glasses on his face. “You know how Sirius gets.”

“I know,” Remus said quietly. “It’s not that I’m unhappy to see you here, I was just kind of looking forward to a summer by myself.”

James smiled sympathetically. “So you’ve decided not to tell Sirius how you feel about him?”

Remus pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. “How can I?” He had gotten too drunk on Firewhiskey one night and confessed his feelings for Sirius to James. So far, James had kept the secret. That’s why Remus hadn’t told Sirius where he was going for the summer. He’d wanted the time to work through his feelings and hopefully get over them before the next term started.

“I don’t know,” James answered with a shrug. “Clearly love isn’t really my expertise considering all my botched attempts with Evans.”

Remus snorted. “I don’t think love is any of our forte.”

“You could change that though, if you just tell Sirius. – “

“No Prongs,” Remus said, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

James groaned and tugged his fingers through his hair. “You know this was all Sirius’ idea right? He was worried about what you were going to do during the full moon. He didn’t want you to be alone. He cares about you and that’s…you know…a jumping off point, don’t you think?”

Remus released his legs and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t think being a good friend means it’s anything more.”

“If you say so.”

***

Remus was serving his friends their breakfast, placing the plates down for them at the table. Peter immediately dug into his food, slathering his pancakes with butter and syrup. James began cutting up his omelet while Sirius just poked at his food. “You’re not joining us, Moony?” he asked, giving Remus his patented puppy dog eyes.

“I have to _work,”_ Remus reminded Sirius with a huff of annoyance. “I can’t just sit down and have a nice chat with you. That’s why I told you it was stupid that you came. I’m going to be busy.”

Sirius frowned. “You have to eat Moony. It’s almost your time of the month.”

Remus glanced around the make sure no one was in earshot. “Will you shut up?” he hissed, not wanting anyone to overhear them. If anyone knew there was a werewolf at the inn people would be checking out post haste and his aunt would lose money.

Sirius looked ready to argue but James put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and shook his head. Sirius slumped down in his chair and pouted.

“Besides, I already had breakfast this morning,” Remus said, trying to ease Sirius’ hurt feelings. “I had some oatmeal, alright?”

“Fine,” Sirius grumbled, grabbing a blueberry off his plate and popping it into his mouth.

Remus shook his head and went to go get the coffee pot in order to give out refills. He made most of his money off tips during the breakfast rush and so he made sure to stay attentive to the different tables. However, his friends were making that task extremely difficult.

Somehow a food fight had started at their table, with James and Sirius chuckling blueberries at each other. Remus raced over and scowled at them. “If you two don’t stop I will bite you,” Remus growled at them.

James and Sirius stopped and James smiled at Remus apologetically. “Do you promise?” Sirius asked, grinning at Remus and shooting him a wink.

Remus felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Knock it off,” he managed to say before turning away from his friends and heading off to help some of the other guests. He stopped off at one of his other tables and froze as he recognized a very familiar head of curly brown hair. “Rachel?”

“Remus?” she said, turning towards him. “Oh wow! I haven’t seen you in years!”

She hopped up from her seat and pulled him into a hug. He smiled softly and hugged her back. Before going to Hogwarts, Remus had attended the local public school where Rachel had been one of his classmates.

“It’s so good to see you,” Remus said, stepping back.

“Are you working here for the summer?”

“Yeah, just helping my aunt out a bit.”

“Same old Remus,” Rachel said, shaking her head. “Always doing things for others.”

Remus noticed a dark blur in his periphery and then Sirius was slinging his arm around Remus’ shoulder. “Who’s this then?”

“Rachel, this is my friend, Sirius,” Remus introduced them. “And over there is James and Peter.” He pointed them out at the table. James gave a little wave but Peter was distracted by his breakfast.

“Moony, I need more coffee,” Sirius whined, tugging on Remus.

“Yeah, in a minute Sirius,” Remus said dismissively, trying to shake Sirius off. “I’m having a conversation.”

“Moony?” Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow inquisitively.

Remus blushed. “It’s just a nickname,” he said, brushing it off. “Sirius will you stop that!” Sirius had been pulling on the belt-loop of Remus’ jeans.

Sirius pouted at him. “What does it matter? You’re not going to see this girl again. I’m sure she’s delightful...” Sirius looked Rachel up and down, unimpressed. “When you get to know her. But considering you two have had zero contact in the last few years you’re basically not even friends. So maybe you should get back to work and stop slacking off.”

Remus reached up and slapped Sirius hard across the face. Sirius clutched his cheek and stared at Remus in shock, a hurt expression clouding his face.

“You hit me!” Sirius said in disbelief.

“You were being rude to my friend,” Remus said angrily.

“I thought _we_ were your friends!” Sirius growled back, his hands curling into fists. He stared Remus down for a moment and then looked away. “Just forget it.” He shoved past Remus and hurried up the main stairs towards their shared room. A moment later James and Peter chased after them.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel said after a few moments of awkward silence. “I didn’t cause a problem between you and your friends, did I?”

“No, of course not,” Remus said, smiling kindly at her. “Sirius is just…he can be a bit much sometimes.”

Rachel nodded. “He cares about you a lot.”

“He feels that way about all his friends,” Remus assured her. Sirius offered to die for James about once a week. He was just a very fierce and loyal friend. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Maybe tomorrow we could go for a walk?” Rachel suggested, smiling shyly. “I’d love a chance to catch up properly.”

Remus smiled in return. “I’d like that.”

***

“Ouch, Sirius, that was my foot!” James hissed as they shuffled together under the invisibility cloak.

“Watch where you’re stepping, Prongs!” Sirius whispered back, shoving James a little but not enough to dislodge him from the cloak and reveal him.

“Why are we following them anyway?” James asked, rolling his eyes.

“I just want to make sure Moony is okay,” Sirius said, shuffling forward. Remus and Rachel were walking together through town, talking and laughing, and for some reason it was making Sirius’ skin crawl. They'd left Wormtail back at the Inn because there wasn't room for all three of them under the cloak. Wormtail didn't mind, he was currently sampling some of Remus' aunt's peach cobbler. 

“Do you think this is his first date?”

Sirius scoffed. “This isn’t a _date_ ,” he said with conviction. “It’s just two friends spending time together. If that's a date then Remus and I have been on hundreds of dates." 

“I don’t know,” James said, adjusting his glasses. “With the way that Rachel girl is looking at Moony I’d say she has a thing for him.”

Sirius stopped in his tracks, making James pause mid-step of risk exposing himself from under the cloak. “You think so?” Sirius asked, nervously chewing his bottom lip.

“And it certainly looks like Remus put some thought into his outfit today,” James noted, wondering if this was helping Sirius or just torturing him. “I think that jumper is on the newer side.”

James could tell Sirius was quietly fuming beside him. “I don’t understand why he’s even bothering. It’s not like anything is going to happen with that girl. She’s a _muggle_!”

James sighed. “Remus’ mum is a muggle.”

Sirius looked concerned as he remembered that bit of information. He glanced up just in time to see that horrid Rachel girl pushing up onto her tiptoes as if she was going to kiss Moony. Sirius snarled and ripped the cloak off while grabbing his wand in one smooth motion.

“Are you crazy?” James yelled, grabbing Sirius around the middle until they both fell to the ground in a heap. “You can’t hex a muggle!”

James got to his feet and Sirius stayed on the ground with his head bowed. When he looked up his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. “But James, it’s _Moony.”_

James crouched down and pulled Sirius into a hug. “I know.”

***

When they got back to the inn, Sirius locked himself in their room and refused to come down for dinner. Sirius doubted Remus would even notice his absence now that he had his new girlfriend. Remus hadn’t even apologized for hitting him, which had been completely uncalled for in Sirius’ opinion. He stayed in bed with the covers pulled up over his head, wallowing in misery.

The door to the room opened and Sirius only heard one step of footsteps, which meant it couldn’t be both Wormtail and Prongs returning from dinner. He refused to look though, staying in the safety of his blanket cocoon.

The bed dipped beside him and he glanced over to find Remus coming to join him under the covers. Sirius felt a new wave of jealousy hit him as he inadvertently looked down at Remus’ mouth and remembered Remus had kissed someone else.

“Hi,” Remus said softly. “We missed you at dinner.”

“Yeah right,” Sirius said, turning his face away. “I’m sure you had a lovely time with your new friend.”

Remus sighed heavily. “What do you want from me, Sirius?”

“What makes you think I want anything?” Sirius said, sticking his nose up haughtily. “You know I’m so much better than that Rachel girl it’s not even funny.”

Remus grinned knowingly. “You know Rachel is just a friend.”

“I saw her kiss you,” Sirius said moodily.

“So that was you and James following me,” Remus said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. “I thought I spotted you two idiots.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Sirius said, poking Remus in the chest.

Remus caught Sirius by the wrist and held it. “Rachel did kiss me but I told her I had feelings for someone else.”

Sirius glanced up at Remus, his eyes big and hopeful. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, biting his bottom lip nervously. “And I think he might feel the same way about me if his absolutely mental behavior lately is anything to go by. That or he's just a raving lunatic, it's hard to tell sometimes." 

Sirius crawled forwards until he was sitting in Remus’ lap, the sheet falling from over top of them and bunching around Sirius’ waist. He captured Remus’ lips in a kiss that hungry and needy. Remus gasped at the intensity of it and arched underneath Sirius.

“I love you, Moony,” Sirius said, fisting his hands in Remus’ jumper. “Please, tell me you love me too. _Please_ Moony.”

Remus smiled and rolled them over, trapping Sirius underneath him and kissing him again. “I love you,” he breathed out between kisses.

Sirius moaned and wrapped his legs around Remus so that he couldn’t go anywhere. “I’m sorry,” Sirius whispered. “I’m sorry we followed you. I’m sorry I got so jealous. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

“It’s okay,” Remus said, running his fingers gently through Sirius’ hair. “I forgive you.”

Remus pressed down against Sirius and Sirius dropped his head back in a moan as a jolt of pleasure went through him. “Fuck, Moony, do that again.”

Remus laughed and began to grind down against Sirius – his cock rapidly thickening with each pass of Remus sliding against him. There was still too much clothing between them but the knowledge that it was _Moony_ doing this to him made it all the more exciting.

Sirius managed to get his hand between them and deftly undid Remus’ zip, shoving his pants out of the way to get to his cock. Remus hissed and Sirius wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke. “F-fuck,” Remus groaned, burying his face in Sirius’ neck as he thrust into Sirius’ fist.

“Moony, touch me, _please!_ ” Sirius begged, so overwhelmed but knowing exactly where he wanted Remus to touch him.

Remus fumbled a little trying to get Sirius’ trousers undone but before long it was just skin on skin. Remus was mewling in Sirius’ ear, pressing kisses to any part of Sirius he could reach.

“Come here,” Sirius requested, lining them up and managing to take both their cocks in hand at once. Remus gasped and continued thrusting, his cock gliding against Sirius’ as Sirius wanked them both off together.

“Oh, oh!” Remus panted out before coming all over Sirius’ fist, cock and stomach.

A moment later Sirius was following him, stroking himself through his own orgasm, his hand slick from Moony’s release. “Oh fuck,” Sirius cried out, his whole body quivering in the aftershocks.

“Well, um…” Remus said, his cheeks going pink. “That was certainly something.”

Sirius laughed. “I’d say so.”

“You don’t – uh – regret doing that, do you?” Remus asked anxiously.

Sirius shook his head. “Do you?”

“No,” Remus said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sirius’ mouth. “Was that your first time?”

“Yeah, you?”

Remus felt Sirius’ fingers dig into his biceps, clinging to him as if afraid of the answer. His eyes were already becoming hard with flashes of jealousy. “Yes, you dummy,” Remus said, nipping Sirius’ bottom lip teasingly. “I’ve been wanting this for a very long time.”

Sirius relaxed slightly. “You never said anything,” he told Remus accusingly.

“Neither did you,” Remus reminded him. “I only realized you might have feelings for me because you make a complete arse of yourself and almost hexed my date.”

Sirius blushed in embarrassment and turned his face away. “I know I’m selfish,” he said quietly. “But I want you to be mine.”

Remus chuckled. “I am yours,” he said with affection, pressing kisses along Sirius’ jawline.

Sirius wiggled underneath him and let out a pleased sound. Remus got his wand and cleaned up the mess they’d made and then swapped lazy kisses with Sirius. Eventually Sirius let out a small whine. “Moony, I’m hungry.”

“Then you should have come down for dinner.”

Sirius pouted. “I was wallowing.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s go down to the kitchens and I’ll make you something.”

Sirius beamed at him and jumped out of bed excitedly. As they made their way downstairs, Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and held it, giving it a small squeeze. Remus shot him a smile. James and Peter were still in the dinning room, Peter finishing off his second piece of lemon meringue pie. “So is that you two all sorted then?” James asked, looking pointedly at their joined hands.

“All sorted!” Sirius exclaimed happily, dropping down into the seat beside James.

Remus went to walk away to go find Sirius some food but Sirius held onto his hand and tugged him back, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. “Padfoot, I can’t go get you dinner if you don’t let go of me.”

“That is an issues, isn’t it, Moony?” Sirius said, grinning up at him.

“You could always come with me,” Remus reminded him teasingly.

“Fine, I’ll release you,” Sirius said, sighing dramatically. “But hurry back.”

Remus shook his head and kissed Sirius fondly. “Lazy arse.”

Remus rushed off to the kitchen to find Sirius some remaining food. Sirius glanced at James and Peter, who were both staring at him, their jaws dropped in surprise. It was especially disturbing because Wormtail still had some food in his mouth that was clearly on display.

“Merlin, it’s not going to be like that all the time with you two, is it?” James asked, making a face.

“That was downright soppy,” Peter said, finally swallowing the food in his mouth.

“So?” Sirius challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe I _like_ being soppy with Moony.”

James’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “We’re going to have to come up with some kind of signal for when you two are being disgustingly into each other back at the dormitory.”

“How about piss of Prongs,” Sirius said with a smirk. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“Put a sock on the doorknob or something,” Peter suggested.

Remus returned with a plate for Sirius and set it down in front of him. Sirius grinned and kissed Moony in thanks, Peter and James making gagging sounds.

“What’s wrong with them?” Remus asked, sliding onto Sirius’ lap.

“Haven’t the foggiest,” Sirius said, putting his arm possessively around Remus as he tucked into his dinner. It tasted extra good that night because Moony had gotten it especially for him. And when he was finished, he and Moony shared a piece of pie, much to James and Peter’s chagrin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is partially based on an episode of Ouron High School Host Club. This is for a prompt I got on Tumblr asking for Sirius seeing Remus kiss a girl and it causing him to confess his feelings. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
